Aftermath
by sammy202
Summary: How Beast Machines should have been, continuation of Beast Wars. A political drama where Megatron gets to meet the original cast. All loose ends get tied up, secrets are revieled and you meet the true ruler of Cybertron. Ancients deal with Optimus.
1. Chapter 1

Since this is a new story, I have to do this shit again so not to get kicked off. I don't own transformers in anyway shape or form. I own Samantha, my poster owns Seaka and we co-own Phoenix. That's about it. Later on, I shall name a few more characters we own but it's a surprise so I can't say it yet. I hope you all enjoy this story. My poster says that this one will get more reviews because it's an original.

(If you are wondering what happened so far, basically, all of Beast Wars or as my poster calls it. Optimus raped Megatron and they had a child out of it. It was the child that started the chain reaction in making the human race that we know now. That child was the direct line to Spike in G1. You don't have to read the other story if you don't want to. This is basically the way Beast Machines should have gone or at least in my mind. So enjoy and have fun with it.)

Samantha woke up a while later and decided to wander around the shuttle. She walked to the back of the ship and seen Megatron still struggling with his bonds. She spoke into the monitor.

"Megatron."

He stopped and looked directly in front of him.

"What is it?"

"How is everything out there?"  
"Oh just great, yesss. I love being out here in this cold space, what do you think?"

"Okay I can tell you're angry but I've come here to help."

"How can you help?"  
"I can loosen the bonds for you. Help you escape. It'll be dangerous but at least you'll be free."

There was a silence for a moment when he spoke again.

"Do it. I don't care what the cost. Do it."

"You do realize that you'll be thrown into another time and space… we may never see you again."  
"I realize that. But I think that better then to be held captive then killed by my own people."

She looked down.

"I see your point. Hold on."

She started typing on the console to set him free.

"I can't completely remove them only loosen them, you'll have to do the rest yourself."  
"That's all I need."

They all watched from the control room.

"Megatron is getting free!"

The watched the monitor as he tried to rip one hand free then the other. Samantha returned while everyone was transfixed on the video feed. Inferno was on his knees. He couldn't believe it.

"Do you think the Royalty will get free?"  
"I hope so. He's our only hope right now."  
"Not so. I know you can get a little feisty when you want to."  
"True, but in a cramped space full of bots that want to kill us? I think I like our odds better when we have to face the council."  
They all went silent. Megatron stopped trying to escape. Though the bonds had been weakened, he just couldn't break free. It didn't matter anyhow. Cybertron had come into view.

"Finally, we're home."

They could all tell that Cheetor was excited. They were excited themselves. The ship had docked. Samantha was being led out to the back by Optimus. Inferno got in front of him and snarled. He was challenging Optimus. Optimus let her go and forced his way to the front. The hatch door opened and light filled the shuttle. They couldn't see for a moment then found they had weapons pointed right at them.

"Oh hey what gives? Dis ain't da reception I was promised ya know what I'm saying?"

"Shut up rodent! You are all to come with us. No questions and no fighting. Or else."  
"Or else what?"

One of the guards had gotten into Rattrap's face.

"Do you really want to know rodent?"

Rattrap swallowed then backed off. He wanted to fight, really he did, but there was Samantha to think of. She stepped out with Inferno. The guards still had their weapons out but no longer pointed. He pointed right at her.

"You. Come with me."

"She doesn't go anywhere without me."

"What's so special about that one anyway?"

"I thought I told you to be quiet!"

The guard went back to Optimus and held up a vial.

"Or do you want me to quiet you down?"  
Optimus got right into his face.

"Try it."

Before he could react, Optimus had been assailed by ten guards and ended up on the floor. The guard with the vial bent down and pulled out a large needle.

"You asked for this."

They injected him in the neck to make him sleep. That wasn't the only thing that would happen to him. The guard got up and had Optimus escorted out.

"Now, will the rest of you kindly follow me, otherwise I'll have to do the same to you."

They all headed towards the jail cells. The guards put them into holding cells. Each of them by themselves yet able to see each other. The guard took Samantha's hand and led her to her cell. Inferno grabbed her by the waist and held her still. The guard took out another vial but a different color this time. Samantha held her place.

"Please. Let him stay with me."

The guard put the vial away.

"Very well. Please get inside."  
Before setting up the energon barrier he turned back to her.

"Do you need anything? Blanket? Water?"

"I just want to know what's happening to Megatron."  
"You mean the guy tied to the shuttle? It's being dealt with. He's a scrapper."

"Will he be hurt?"

"Only if he does something really crazy."

Great. Megatron being subtle, not likely. Not when it comes to this.

"Thank you. Maybe a blanket would be nice."  
"Very well ma'am."

"Why… is she being treated… better then us?"

They noticed Optimus was waking up in his cell. Only he wasn't big anymore. He was back in his first form. A gorilla. The guard turned to him.

"And what makes you think you're so special?"  
Optimus stood up and headed for the front of his cell.

"You obviously don't know who I am."

The guard sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"A total jackass?"  
"I'm one of the most important members of this society. Taught by the Maximal elders themselves."  
"Wow…"

Optimus got a grin on his face. The guard motioned to another.

"Hey Tankor, this guy here says he's the "chosen one" by the Maximal elders."

They both started laughing. Optimus didn't think it was very funny. The others looked shocked as well. When they finally settled down, the guard turned back to him.

"You are so out of the times man."

"What does that mean?"  
"Oh you'll see."

He turned back to Samantha and closed the door.

"I'll be right back with your blanket sweetie."

Both the guards headed for the door at the end of the hall. They turned back and looked at Optimus. They both burst out laughing again. Optimus sank back to his cell wall. He glared across at Samantha. She was sinking back into Inferno trying to get warm. He wrapped his arms around her rubbing up and down her arms.

"What do think they're going to do to us?"

"I don't know Cheetor. I wish I knew why they mocked the Maximal elders."

"I just wanna get out of here so I can get back ta my normal life."

Optimus looked up from over his arms and glared right at Rattrap.

"And what pray tell was that? Everyone knows you were a whore."

They all stared at Optimus for that one. It was clear that he was edgy but to that extent? He seemed to be digging his own grave. Silverbolt was the next to speak.

"Do you think this may be some kind of Predicon cell?"

"I'm sure it is. Why else would they laugh?"

"You may be right my love."

Samantha and Inferno kept to themselves. Sure she was friends with them but he wasn't. She looked up at him.

"You okay Inferno?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about you."

Optimus looked up again.

"Plotting over there vixen?"

Inferno's head shot up.

"If I had my weapon Primal, you would burn."

"I'm so scared."

Inferno growled then went back to Samantha. She had started shaking. It was too cold. She wrapped her wings around her. The guards came back and stood in front of her cell.

"Step outside please."  
She left Inferno's arms reluctantly and did as she was told. The guard looked up then marked an X on the floor.

"Stand there please."

"I'm already half naked, there's no reason for a strip search."

"That's not it my dear. Our boss wishes to try something and he ordered that you stand on that X. We're just following orders."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Look little lady, the Senator just wants to try out a new technique."

She stood on the X and looked around. They took a step back.

"If I get molested, raped or anything unpleasant then I'm coming back to…"

Then she disappeared. They all jumped up. Inferno was trying to claw his way out of there. Optimus was smiling like some kind of psychopath.

"Where is she? Where is the little royalty?"

"Settle down in there."

Inferno was about to start something big when they heard her giggling.

"Stop that. It tickles."

"You know I can't stop, you're just too adorable."

Inferno lifted his head up to the ceiling and still saw nothing.

"Let her go you monster!"

Then they heard the thud. A large mech had landed in the center of the hall, his cape slowly falling to the floor. He had Samantha in his arms, she was bent back, his hand went from her neck to between her breasts. He got his face close her hers then went for her neck. He started kissing her. His cape finally hit the floor. He brought it up to shield her from the others. Inferno was getting very upset. That was putting it mildly. He was about to take the energon barrier and tear through it like it was paper. The mech stood back up with Samantha. He twirled her once while smiling then placed her back into his cape. She stood in front of him with his arms over her front and his cape just draped over her. She was warm.

"So she really will do what the most powerful says."

The mechs' eyes flashed red. He turned sharply, his cape flying up for a moment revealing his sign.

"Shut your mouth Primal. I already preparing to have words with you."

Rhinox seen the mark and spoke with sophistication.

"Pardon me…"  
"You may speak."

"I couldn't help but notice that sign on your arm."

The mechs' ears twitched.

"You're a Decepticon aren't you?"

He turned to Rhinox and smiled.

"That I am. I am Senator Ratbat."

Samantha snuggled into him.

"That's why you feel like fur."

He looked down at her and patted her head.

"That's right."

He held her tight then motioned guards to come back.

"I'm sorry about all the confusion everyone. Especially you Samantha. I didn't mean to frighten you as I did. But on the bright side, you helped me perfect that little technique of mine. I've been trying to nail it for months. I just needed the proper motivation."

"So you chose the whore?"

"Watch yourself Primal! She's been a friend of mine for many years."

"So you've fucked her then."

Ratbat was becoming very agitated. He motioned for the guards to take him out of the cell. Before they could lay a hand on him, he spoke to Ratbat again.

"I invoke the ancient right of the Phoenix."

That got Ratbat's attention. He slowly turned at walked up to Optimus' cell. He kept Samantha hidden in his cape.

"Do you have any idea what you are calling for? Any idea of the magnitude your choice will have on this world perhaps even the universe?"

"I don't care. If you think you can have your way and trap us here, then I can damn well do as I please."  
"So you seem to think."

Cheetor put his hand up. Ratbat turned to him.

"Yes little yellow one. I know your question. Why are you being held here?"

"How did you know?"

"I can read minds. Something I inherited from my father. Organics are a little harder."

He brought Samantha back out and rubbed his nose against hers.

"But I can tell you for you do need to know. I was about to tell you when this hothead decided he was more important. Anyway, the reason why you're here is for decontamination. That and to have your insignias removed."

"I knew it! You're going to reformat us."

"Oh heavens no. The war is long over. There hasn't been Maximals or Predicons here for years. Basically it was cut off when they were being created."  
"So you killed them all."

Ratbat sighed.

"Can't we get a muzzle for this guy? No. We didn't kill anyone. About right after you all left for earth, I, as well as a few others, got tired of all the fighting. We stopped it by removing sides. No sides, no fight. Everyone can do or believe whatever they want."

"Then why do you still wear the mark of the Decepticons?"

"That's a reminder of who I am. Plus being ruler of a planet helps. That's why you're all here. We want you to give up being Maximals or Predicons and join us. The Transformers. That's all we are now. Transformers. With different types ranging from animals to vehicles to organics."

"I thought organics were banned from Cybertron."  
"Not organics little kitten. Just humans. I'm keeping my brother-in-laws law on that one. Someone tried to bring a human here once again and the war almost erupted. They tried to split the planet again into factions. We had just got peace so there was no way that we were going to lose it."

Rhinox was nodding his head. It made sense to him. He stood.

"I'll do it."  
"Rhinox, what are you doing?"

"He has a point Optimus. Imagine, all of us working in a utopia. Not having to be assigned to fight or be a scientist. We could be whatever we wanted. For that, I'll reformat. That's what we've all been wanting."

Ratbat nodded to him.

"We wont reformat you. Just remove the insignia. Then you are free to go. Just follow one of the guards and he'll help set you up with a job. Anyone else want to be part of this new world?"

"What happens to us if we don't wish to?"

Ratbat turned to Black Arachnia. He looked at her.

"We either keep you locked up until you decide to or depending on how outrageous you become,"  
He turned and looked at Optimus.

"We shut you down. Permanent offline."

"Just thought I'd ask. So, we get jobs. Do we get to chose?"  
"Of course. It's a free world now."

He heard Optimus grumbling. He walked back to his cell.

"So, you still wish to invoke that right? Would you really be willing to lose all that we worked for?"

"Absolutely. Nothing you Decepticons do is for the good of the planet."

Ratbat held back his sneer. He straightened himself looking very regal.

"Very well. Everything will be as you see it. But the outcome wont be."  
He got a huge grin from Ratbat. Optimus could see his sharp teeth. Vampire teeth. He grabbed Samantha by the waist and led her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this is going good so far for all of you. This is what we've been waiting for. There was something really funny I wanted to put in here but I don't remember now. It'll hit me again later.

"Where are we going Batman?"  
Ratbat stopped then led her to his office. He closed the door behind him then pinned her against the wall.

"Please… don't ever call me that again. If word gets out about that nickname of mine, I'll never hear the end of it. Alright princess?"

Samantha nodded and he leaned in closer to lick her lips.

"Why are you doing this Ratbat?"

He pulled back his breath still hot on her.

"I don't know. I can smell you. I haven't had you in so long. You smell so damn good."

He looked to the floor then looked back up at her.

"Let me have some more?"  
"Ratbat, you know all you have to do is ask."

He smiled as she moved her hair and bent her neck. He licked his lips then moved in.

"Do you want me to clean myself first?"

"No. I can't wait any longer. I went years without this."

His voice was so gruff now. He was about to lose himself. He licked up and down her neck, warming her skin. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her in place then bit into her neck. He heard her give out a little cry then bit harder. His cape went around her body, holding her wings back. She started to push back against him but he held on firm. She could feel his groans against her neck. When she feared he may drain her completely, he pulled back. His head was tilted back with his eyes closed and his mouth open. He licked his left fang.

"That was so good."

He was nearly breathless. He looked back at her then leaned into clean her neck with his tongue. In between licks he spoke.

"You always were the best."

"I'm glad you like me as a snack and not as a person."

He pulled his tongue away and looked into her eyes.

"After all the times we've watched Disney together and that's all you have to say? I like you as a friend. You just have really great blood."

"So here's a question for you."

"Go for it."  
"Is it true what Rumble used to say?"  
"Oh Primus I can't wait to hear this. He usually had the most colourful things to say."

"He said you used to get a hard-on every time you drank from me."

Ratbat looked like he had a blank expression on his face.

"Sometimes I did yes. But I was told it was because you were filling me. Father said that once I got used to it, I would be fine. And he was right. My other victims don't make me hard. Only my husband does."  
"You're married?"

"Yep. For a while now. I love my husband. I mean sure, Seaka got to him first but he made the first move with me."

She stared at him for a moment. Her eyes opened.

"No. You serious? Him?"

"What? What's wrong with him?"  
"Nothing. I just find that amazing. So, what position are you?"

"I'm not telling you that."

Samantha nudged him.

"Come on."  
"No."

"Fine Dracula. Like I need to guess anyway. I mean, being Count Suckula and all."

He lightly slapped her behind.

"I'd expect something like that from Rumble. Who taught you to speak like that?"

"Rumble."

"Figures."

He stood there for a moment and then the odd silence happened.

"Well, we'd better get going."

"Going? Where?"

"We have a party to go to. The rest of the family is happy you returned."  
"The rest? So… Frenzy will be there?"

He looked down into her eyes. She looked so happy. So hopeful. He gave her a slight smile, one that had a hidden sadness behind it.

"Just come with me. You'll find out."  
"But I'm naked."  
"We have clothes and food waiting for you."

"SAMMY!"

Seaka jumped her and nearly sent her flying. Samantha held her back.

"You're pretty strong for a small thing."

"I could say the same thing about you honey. Where've you been? I mean I know what happened with you and Freeza but what about after?"

"Lots. Can I just leave it at that. I want to know where Frenzy is. I want to know if I have to worry if he's coming back."

"You make it sound like you don't want him to come back."  
"It's not like I don't want him to, I do, I still love him, but Megatron and Inferno…"

"So you're worried about them. Tell her Ratbat. I have to go and get her something a little more classy. Maybe a nice low cut v-neck dress that barely makes it to her knees."

They watched her walk away.

"That's classy?"

Samantha was looking up at him.

"What does she mean? What's going on?"  
He sighed then took her over to the couch and sat her down. He leaned back and took her in his arms holding her still.

"We can't find my brother. We've tried. Frenzy has left us. When Galvatron sold you into slavery, Frenzy became crazed and went looking for you. We lost contact with him years ago. We fear him dead. But if he was dead, his spark would have gone to the well. He's not there. Seaka can't find him. But we hope that with you back on Cybertron, he'll get word of it then come rushing back to you."

"I don't know if I could go back to him. I'm not pure anymore."  
"I don't think that matters. He'll still love you. Why else would he still be looking?"

"Boredom?"

Ratbat nuzzled her then wrapped his cape around her again. She wanted to sleep. It was too much way too fast for her. She pulled up his cape then felt it between her fingers.

"Why are you wearing a cape? This is funny material."  
"That's because those are my wings."

"Doesn't it hurt having them like this?"

"No. It's actually nice. They fan out on the floor when I stand."

"So you really are the Batman."

"Shut up."  
(Watch The Batman. That's what Ratbat looks like. When he fought Phosphorous, once Firefly then got lots of power. The totally black Batman. That was an awesome suit. It screamed Ratbat.)

The others started coming in. They understood that Samantha didn't wish to rise. Lazerbeak walked in first.

"Hey, you're back."

"Yep. You look different."  
"I know. Does it look good? I was thinking this color may be wrong for me."

"It looks very nice."

"Thanks. Oh, there's my boy, be right back."  
She watched Lazerbeak leave.

"Lazerbeak has kids?"  
"No, a lover."

"Who?"  
"Who could keep up with its' vanity?"

"Do I want to know this?"

"It'll be fun. Just take a guess."

Samantha stopped and thought for a while.

"Swindle?"

"Oh gods no. Try again."  
After sitting and thinking for a while she asked the most obvious question.

"Autobot or Decepticon?"  
"Autobot."

"Really? Oh my god. Never thought Lazerbeak would go for an Autobot. I thought it always liked Megatron."

"Lazerbeak always liked the attention."

"Hmm, Bumblebee?"  
"Nope."  
"Don't tell me it's an old guy. Ironhide?"  
Ratbat burst out laughing.

"If Lazerbeak heard you say that, you wouldn't be alive right now."  
"Then who is it?"

"Try one more time."

"Sunstreaker."

"You're good at this."

She leaned her head back.

"I should have known. You guys really did take away the boundaries."

Ravage came next.

"Seaka saved you didn't she?"

"Yep. Love dat voman."

"Who are you here with?"

"No von. I came alone."

"That's not what it looks like to me brother."  
Ravage turned around to see his partner looking around for him. He placed his head in his hand.

"So where are they Ravage? I bet you're a ladies man."

"Oh he is that. But that doesn't mean his mate's a female."

Samantha looked around the room.

"Another Autobot?"

Ratbat was about to open his mouth when it was clamped shut.

"Tell her anything and I svear I vill hurt you little brother."

"Ultra Magnus?"

Ravage stopped and turned to her.

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd be clawing your eyes out."

"I'm sorry."

She sank back into Ratbat. He tightened his grip on her.

"Don't worry, he's coming."

He spotted him and came running.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in the lab, something decided to explode and I couldn't very well leave combustible materials around to combine and possibly destroy Cybertron."

He grabbed Ravage by the waist and held him closer. He looked down and seen Samantha.

"Hello little one. It's a pleasure seeing you again."  
"Hey Perceptor. How have things been going?"

"Great. As you can see, I have the head of Cybertron security on my arm. Other then a sub atomic…"

He noticed he was starting to talk big again. Ravage was trying to get away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"I vant to take off my helmet and you're holding me too tight."

"Sorry."

Ravage reached up and pulled off the cat head. Underneath he looked just like every other transformer but with cat ears. Samantha pointed with her mouth open.

"He pulled his head off."

"It's a fighting helmet. My ladies don't want my face scarred."

"Ladies?"  
"His Ladies of the Night."

Samantha looked at Ravage.

"What's that?"

"Basically honey, they are like the Geisha's of earth. They don't have sex, well, other then with Ravage."  
"And you have no problem with that Perceptor?"  
"No. I know he'll come back to me. It's nothing serious with those women."

Ravage turned and left in a little huff.

"Awe come on baby. I didn't mean to offend you."  
Samantha watched them leave.

"Are they always like that?"  
"Yep."

"It seems like Ravage is on the bottom."

"He is."

"What?"

"Yep. Buzzsaw and him went out drinking one night looking for an easy lay and Ravage had a little too much. Perceptor was there against his will. Some other former Autobots brought him. He heard Ravage and Buzzsaw talking about how Ravage should try a man out. Ravage joked about doing the next man he saw. So after Buzzsaw went to the dance floor, Perceptor took his chance. He took Ravage home and well, he wasn't about to bottom."

"But Perceptor seems like the universal bottom."

"And that's what made him top that night. They've never gone back since then."

"What about your mate?"

"Oh he's here. He's been over there by the energon smiling/glaring for a while now."

She looked and found him. She waved him over. He stood over them and looked down.

"Hi Swoop."

He nodded to her. Ratbat gave him a look.

"Come on Swoop, don't be like that. I have to do this."  
"And why would that be?"

Ratbat moved her hair showing his bite mark. Swoop swayed but wasn't completely convinced. Ratbat got close to Samantha's ear.

"It's going to get cold."  
He opened his wings and for an instant, Swoop could see she was almost naked.

"I-Swoop see now."

"Yes. I don't want her to freeze. I like her alive."

Swoop sat on the floor and was getting the back of ear scratched. Buzzsaw came in and stood tall over the others.

"So, where's your mate?"  
"I have no need of such. My career is reaching its peak."

"That almost sounds like sex."

"Of course it would, to a sex crazed mech."

"Oh that's a good one Buzzsaw. Did it take you all night to think that up?"

"No. Fighting you little brother is all too easy. It's not a challenge anymore."

Buzzsaw turned his head and walked away.

"Snobby."

"He's been like that for a while. I think he's just upset because we all have someone and he doesn't."  
"I thought you could read minds."  
"He's learned to block me."

"Think I could learn to do that?"

He leaned over her again and got as close as possible.

"Not a chance. I know your body movements all too well. You can hide nothing from me."

Seaka came back with the clothes that Samantha was to wear. She then turned and got everyone's attention.

"Aright guys, party's over. Time to get going. Get some sleep and we'll see you at the trail tomorrow."

"What trail?"

"The new Optimus wants a "Trial by Fire" so we have to get this done quickly. Phoenix can't be on this plane for long. So get some sleep, and be ready for anything. This Optimus is a lot dirtier then the others."

Perceptor stood next to Ravage.

"From what I can remember, the original Optimus Prime was still an honour bound mech, so shouldn't it be possible to deduce that this Optimus is the same?"  
"He's nothing like the original. He's a killer."

Perceptor looked down at Ravage. He should know. He got up close and personal to him.

"So, I-Swoop wants to know, do we all have to be there?"

"Only those that need to or want to. You all don't have to show up but Ratbat and Ravage have to."

"Then I-Swoop go to. No one gets to Ratbat without I-Swoops' say so."

"Awe honey I feel so loved."

They both reached over to give a nice heartfelt kiss. Samantha made a sound on Ratbats' chest.

"Blah."

He pulled away from Swoop and looked at her.

"What was that for?"  
"Your accent, I couldn't help it. "I vant to suck your blood, blah." It's funny."

Ratbat looked at her then the rest of the room.

"I don't get it."


	3. Chapter 3

Everything is going good so far today. Lots of funny things going on and its just been good all around. I got to hear all my 80's music. Work was interesting. But it's still all good. Yes, good is my word of the day.

Ratbat had taken Samantha home that night. Swoop had made up the extra bed for her. She looked around. It had been so long since she's been back in the palace. Why did they move? Swoop was getting ready to settle in for the night while Ratbat was still wired. He knew he needed to get some sleep but at the same time wanted to spend time with her like in the old days. Ratbat tucked Swoop in, kissing his lover goodnight.

"By the way honey, where did she run off to?"

"She's exploring."

"That little snoop. Well, she can't get into too much trouble."

"This is true. Unless she decides that she wants to leave the grounds."

"Well, she can fly, but I bet I'll find her hiding under something."

Ratbat nipped at Swoop's nose then set off to look for her. Sure enough, in the main hall, she was under the table.

"What are you looking for?"

"I found Disney."

Ratbat stopped and turned red.

"Do you want to watch some? For old times sake?"

He crossed over to her, knelt down and extended his hand.

"Let me have those."

"You want to pick one?"

"No, I thought I had them hidden well enough that no one would find them but you find everything don't you?"

"Why can't we watch them?"

She turned and looked at the back. It looked like a normal Disney movie. She opened it to find the real cover on the inside. Ratbat put his hand to his face. Her eyes widened as she threw them.

"It's porn!"

"I know."  
"It's Disney porn!"

"I know."

"That's sick man. Why do you have Disney porn?"  
"Let's change the subject. Let's talk about… those guys that you were with. I mean, it's obvious that Megatron is Megatron but the others. Do you have any idea who they are?"

"I know Inferno is Cyclonus. Optimus is Optimus. Rattrap is Rumble and Dinobot is Wheelie."  
"Well, I did see my brother there but I didn't see Wheelie."

"Inferno has the jar that's holding his spark."  
"Ah. So you need his body back."

"Yeah. I have pictures of his body so I can rebuild it."

Ratbat picked her up and carried her down the halls.

"I could get others to rebuild him. It'll be much more efficient."

"Very well then."

He licked her cheek. She started rubbing it clean. He laughed at her.

"So that's all you know then."  
"Yep.."  
"Well, from going through their minds I can tell you that Rhinox is Wheeljack."  
"What?"  
"Yep. Ever wonder why his inventions never seem to work?"  
"Oh that's funny."

Ratbat chuckled to himself as he walked.

"So what about the others?"  
"Black Arachnia is Ariel/Elita One. And I'm having a dozy of a time trying to figure that Silverbolt out. Pretty sure he's the original Silverbolt."

"What about Cheetor?"  
"Bumblebee."

"Creepy. But that explains the innocence."

"Come on, let's go to bed."

They walked back to her room with Ratbat making sure that everything was perfect for her.

"I'm not going to forget that you know."

"That's fine. Just don't go spreading it around."  
She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine."

Ratbat tucked Samantha in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight princess."  
"I hate it when you call me that."  
"Frenzy used to call you that."

"I hated it then and I hate it now. I'd probably smoke Frenzy if he started it up again."

"I don't think you'd have time. He'd be on top of you so fast…"

Ratbat just shook his head as he smiled.

"Try and get some sleep. You'll see Megatron again tomorrow. Look forward to that."

"I am. I want to see both him and Inferno again."  
Ratbat headed for the door and turned out the light.

"Ratbat…"  
"Yes?"

He turned back to see her poking out from under the covers.

"You'd make a great father."

He smiled back at her.

"Thank you for the compliment."

He turned and went back to his own bed. Swoop had waited up for him. Ratbat sighed then sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Oh everything went fine. She's settled in now."

"Then why don't you look so happy?"

"It's not that I'm not happy, I've just got a lot on my mind."

Swoop reached over and started rubbing Ratbats' shoulders. He moaned. Swoop got on his knees and dug in deeper. Ratbat was about ready to fall forward with pleasure when it stopped. He turned back to swoop to see what was wrong.

"Do you… do you not want to snuggle tonight?"

He turned and leaned in, forcing Swoop onto his back.

"Of course I want to. I also want a little more tonight but can't take it for company is over."  
Swoop rubbed against him, wanting to be played with, teasing. Ratbat pulled him closer and forced himself between Swoops' legs.

"You asked for it love."

He bent down and bit Swoops' neck. Swoop dug his fingers into Ratbats' shoulders and moaned.

"Harder."

Ratbat could hear Swoop panting. He lowered his hand to get between his legs. He pulled his mouth away and looked into Swoops' eyes.

"You are such a tease."

"And you're not?"

Swoop grabbed Ratbats' ass and pulled him forward. Ratbat growled at him then licked up his neck.

"Later baby. I have a trial to go to in the morning. I need to be ready."  
"Then we should do it."

Swoop squawked like he usually did then went back to his sentence.

"You'll get more sleep that way."

Ratbat shook his head the licked the tip of Swoops' nose.

"Not tonight honey."

He got off and was preparing to crawl into bed. Swoop smacked his ass hard. Ratbat stopped and slowly turned to him.

"Do that again and I promise you a sound spanking."

Swoop smiled playfully then turned to his side. Ratbat came in and held onto him from behind. Soon they felt themselves slipping when they heard scuffling. Ratbat bolted up and scanned the room.

"Ratbat…"

"Oh Samantha. I thought you might be an intruder. I'm not used to having guests."  
She shuffled her feet.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Can I sleep in here with you two?"

Ratbat looked at Swoop not knowing what to say. Swoop lifted up the blanket. He thought that Swoop was going to get up and take her back to her bed but he motioned for her to come inside. She jumped in and snuggled. Swoop moved her over so that she'd be in the middle. She got herself comfortable and fell into a deep sleep. Ratbat held onto Swoop while he stroked her hair.

Ratbat woke up late the next day. Swoop had made food for Samantha and they were waiting at the courthouse. If Samantha hadn't added blood to his coffee, he wouldn't have been as alert and happy as he was.. He took his seat above the podium looking down at the others. Optimus sat at the Plaintiffs' side while Megatron was at the Defendants'. Samantha and Inferno sat behind him while the other Maximals sat in the audience. The judge stand was empty while the Jury was filling. The door to the side opened and out came a familiar mech. Samantha looked past Megatron and started waving. He nodded at her, couldn't be unprofessional.

"Who's that?"

"Soundwave."

Everyone stared in awe. Another figure came out holding a giant pair of scales.

"I hate this part of my job."

"Stop complaining. You lost the bet so you do as I say."

A voice rang out from behind the door just before it closed. Seaka came out in her silver bikini with her silver high heels.

"I wanted to wear a normal ceremonial robe."

"Mother please, you and father really need to learn to stop fighting."

"I'm trying sweetie but you know how much of an ass he is."

Soundwave shook his head but Seaka knew he was smiling under his mask. Soundwave finished setting up his station to take notes of the meeting. He'd be recording the whole thing. Optimus didn't skip a beat though, as soon as he recognized a Decepticon he just had to make a scene.

"This is uncalled for."  
"What is?"

"No Decepticons. This has to be a fair trial."

Ratbat stood up from his chair and yelled down at him.

"This is a fair trial. You wanted the Trial by Fire and you got it. He only works with the best. Maybe you should have done your research before calling for it."  
"It still isn't fair."  
"We aren't putting up any Autobots because there are none. Nor are there any Decepticons. We are all equal here, so don't you start testing me Primal, or I will come down there and you'll wish I didn't!"

Optimus was about to open his mouth when his attorney stepped in and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't Optimus not with that guy."

Optimus turned to see Cliffjumper standing there.

"Well, at least I have someone on my side."

"That's right. I may have been reformatted to work with the others but I still believe that the Autobots had the right idea. The Decepticons just beat us to it."

Cliffjumper got himself organized and sat down.

"So this Phoenix guy, is he tough or will he see it our way?"

"Not sure. Never seen him before. He hasn't been on this planet in millions of years. Once the great divide happened, he couldn't come back. He's been in limbo since."  
"So he should be easy to work over."

"I wouldn't think so, see those scales, they tell when someone is lying. But since you're like the original Optimus Prime, we shouldn't have anything to worry about."

Optimus looked down for a moment then back up with confidence. How hard could it be to beat a lie detector test? Another Transformer came out and started to speak.

"Please rise, the honourable judge Phoenix presiding."

The doors opened and this giant Transformer came out. He looked very regal. Soundwave rolled his eyes and hit his play button. The last bit of Sweeney Todd - My Friends started playing. You know, the ending where all you hear is the massive bass. That just made Phoenix even more ominous. (I was originally going to use the song from Zelda called the Hyrule King Appears but this song works better. More dramatic.) Phoenix went up to his stairs then tripped on his wings. He mumbled under his breath.

"I hate you Soundwave."

"Take that back Phoenix, it's not his fault you got clumsy as you got older."

"Shut up woman."

Phoenix stood up, dusted himself off then sat in the chair. He raised his left hand up to the audience then started to speak in a burly voice.

"You all shall forget what happened, for I am Mentok the Mindtaker!"

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"The last Judges poker game."

He then placed his hand to his forehead.

"I'm seeing… I'm seeing, you're guilty. I'm never wrong."

"Stop trying to pull that, by doing things like this, they wont think you're formidable."

And it was true. Optimus thought that this was going to be easy. Megatron just shook his head. Samantha had a bad feeling about this. She moved from her seat and made her way up to the podium. She looked like those little kids that decide they want to go for a walk. She walked behind Soundwave before anyone even noticed that she left. Phoenix looked down at her as she tried getting up the stairs. He bent over and lifted her up. Optimus was busy talking to Cliffjumper and Megatron was thinking of what to say. Samantha sat on Phoenix and looked from his point of view. She tilted her head back and looked at him.

"It's big."

"That it is my dear. Is there a reason you're up here?"

"I don't like him."

Phoenix looked at Optimus then back down at Samantha.

"You trying to be cute and innocent? I know all about you little one."

"Yes. But I can still be cute."

The scales didn't change. He thought he'd ask another question.

"So, are you a virgin still?"

"No. I thought you said you knew about me? How could you not know that?"

The scales tipped to the right. He smiled down at her.

"You're a good girl. You never lie do you?"

"Not really, but I do know how to tell half truths and withhold information."

The scales tipped to the right again but a little further.

"At least you're honest about it."

He picked her up from under her armpits and held her onto his podium.

"Does this belong to you Megatron?"

He turned back and seen her waving at him with tipped scales in the front. He stood up and rushed over to her. He flew up and helped her back down. Megatron slightly scolded her for walking out and disturbing the judge. Ratbat chuckled from his perch.

"Well then, if everyone is prepared, let's get this started."


	4. Chapter 4

I know I took forever to come back but I have a good reason for that. The damn summary for this story was pissing me off. That and a lot of shit have been happening at work lately. I have two older ladies trying to piss me off and my boss, Carol, is moving to the store close to my house. I wanted to go there. Brad, who's at that store, is moving to Palisades where Carol wants to go. It's a giant fuck for us all. I get Trish back though. She fights with the fuckwad we have to deal with everyday. I think something will happen with those two. Not saying I want it to, but the last time she was there, shit hit the fan. Oh and funny story, the Xmas stockings we had at work, someone put a pacifier and tampons in his stocking. It wasn't me but I thought that was funny as hell. Word travels around our store fast. People seem to live for the gossip, I wouldn't be surprised if he put them there himself for attention. Well that's enough of that, enjoy.

Megatron and the others were all glaring at Optimus. His whole speech was about how evil Megatron was and that Samantha should be put to death for helping the Predicons. All of his points made no sense; they were just random attacks on character not actual deeds. Samantha had become so angry by what was going on that she nearly attacked Optimus. Ratbat flew down and held her up in his podium. She had stopped struggling about a half hour ago. Phoenix listened to this mech drone on and on and finally had enough.

"Is there any other points you would care to make or shall you be cross-referenced?"

"Oh I have nothing further your honor."

"Very well then. Megatron take the stand."

As Megatron stood and passed Optimus, he heard his whisper.

"I dare you to tell them what happened between us. Like they'll believe you."

Megatron didn't say anything as he walked by. He knew he'd have to tell them. He sat in his chair and looked out. Was there always this many people there? Cliffjumper got up first. He strode to the podium.

"So, Megatron… you share the name of the original. Did you know I knew him?"  
Megatron nodded.

"Okay. Did you also know that the original Megatron was one hell of a leader and evil to the core?"  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
"Oh I'm getting there. He was also the most vicious of killers, incapable of feeling anything other then malice."

"You know that's not true Cliffjumper. If you really knew the original Megatron, you wouldn't be trying to make up that big of a lie."

"And you knew him?"

"In a way yesss. I had his spark inside me, I was him for a while."

The scales started tipping to the right. Phoenix looked at them then back.

Ratbat nuzzled Samantha as she looked over the edge. Optimus smiled up at her. She stuck her tongue out in disgust. Cliffjumper started up again.

"Anyway, is it true that you stole the golden disk for selfish purposes?"  
"Define selfish."

"For personal gain. Something that you wanted so badly that you'd walk over others to get it."

"Then yes and no."

Cliffjumper stooped in front of the jury and turned towards him.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Yes I stole the disk, I stole it so that I could gather enough energon for the Predicons."

"To start a war perhaps?"

The room started whispering.

"No. So that my people would stop suffering, it's been this way for centuries, ever since the time of the Autobots and Decepticons, yesss. The Decepticons had been starved for many years, what would you do if you got hungry enough?"  
"That isn't the point here Megatron."  
"Isn't it? You asked me if I stole the golden disk and I admit to it. I also admitted to doing it for the sole purpose to bring this planet back to life. We once had a golden age where everyone prospered then the fighting started. We depleted our energy so much that our own Gods could no longer communicate with us."

"Trying to bring the Gods into this? Sounds like a desperate plea to me."

"If you had done any research on this planet, you would know that Primus is Cybertron. We live on our God. We are killing him. And if he dies we all die. The energon is so stretched, as it is that the Predicons, Decepticons both didn't get to eat anything. They slowly started dying out."

"As well they should."

Even Cliffjumper turned to face Optimus on that one.

"You don't get it Primal. The Decepticons were built to protect the Autobots. In a basic analogy, the Autobots were the wives and the Decepticons were the husbands. That was how things were designed. As soon as the Quintessons got bored with the order, they started getting Autobots to kill each other. Most of those barbaric battles took place while most of the Decepticons were away, they wouldn't be able to help. Soon a plan formed to get rid of the Quintessons. While most of the Decepticons flew up to get the bulk of them off of Cybertron, the Autobots had been trained to help the few Decepticons drive the few that hid on Cybertron. Once they all left, the seeds had already been planted. Even though many Autobots had left with a few Decepticons to other planets to escape, the ones left behind did everything in their power to keep their Autobots calm and happy. Some liked the fighting and wished to continue it. Soon both sides dissolved and they were known simply as Transformers. Autobots became fighters, Decepticons became doctors, and there was peace. Then a few thought that the Decepticons became obsolete. That's how the fighting started."

"Is that how you see it?"

"Yesss. Why else would the fighting start? There are no records of anything else occurring."

Cliffjumper nodded then walked around some more.

"So tell us about what happened on earth."

"What would you like to know?"  
The court was hanging on every word. A lot of what Megatron was saying made sense. No one ever really thought of any of this. They just knew what history said and left it at that.

"Like, who started most of the fights on earth?"  
"Personal or business?"  
"There's a difference?"

"Yesss there is. There are things that went on between us that I'm sure the others are unaware of."

"Such as…"

Megatron knew he'd be led into this conversation. Inferno didn't want Megatron to say anything it would embarrass him. He looked up at Samantha for a moment. She nodded at him. He knew she would tell the same thing. He wouldn't let her be embarrassed alone.

"Optimus and I… had been sexual together."  
The whole room gasped. Rattrap tried to shield Cheetor's ears but was too late. Phoenix stayed as he was. He just watched the scales and the players dancing around the courtroom.

"So you were intimate with him."  
"I said sexual not intimate. There's a difference."

"And that would be?"  
"Rape is not an intimate thing, no."

The room started buzzing again. Phoenix used his gaveling.

"Order."

Cliffjumper tried again.

"So, this rape, how many times would you say it happened?"  
"Too many for my liking."

"Mm hmm, and why wouldn't you fight back? Did you somehow enjoy it?"  
Megatron knew that he was trying to get an emotional response out of him. He wasn't about to give it.

"I did not enjoy it at all. I had reasons for taking it."

"Because you're weak?"

"OBJECTION!"

"Sustained."

"Let me rephrase that then. Did you, or did you not enjoy it? What would you be protecting that you'd put yourself through, what you are claiming my client has done?"  
"I was protecting the female you see above me and the rest of my crew, not all of them are present here today."

The court looked up at Samantha.

"And why would you be protecting a human, according to Optimus, you tried to kill them to change the future. Do you deny this?"

"No."  
"Then why save that one."  
"She is not human."

"Then why couldn't she have fought Optimus off herself and spare you that pain?"  
"I don't know."  
"Is that so? Or are you hiding more information?"  
"I said I don't know. She has her reasons. I know now that she is more then capable of fighting back. Most of them could but some wouldn't be able to."

He looked down almost ashamed that he let this happen. Samantha tried getting out of Ratbat's arms again. He held her in place.

"Are there any other questions you'd like to ask Cliffjumper?"  
"Nothing yet your honor."

"Is there anything else you want to say Megatron?"  
"The only other thing I have to say is that if I had a choice between doing this again and living like a prisoner for the rest of my life, I'd choose this. I'd do it again. And I'll keep doing it until my goals are completed."

"So you'd continue to be a threat?"  
"Not a threat. Optimus has had the world snowed ever since he first appeared. He has led everyone to believe that he's some great hero so that he can get away with anything."

"You have proof of this?"

"I don't have anything with me but she does."

"Then if you have nothing else to bring to the court, call your next witness Cliffjumper."

"Thank you your honor. I'd like to call Rattrap to the stand."  
"Oh hell no."

Rattrap really didn't want to be up there. He took the stand and was ready to make this court look like a joke.

"So Rattrap, how long would you say you've known Optimus?"  
"Well, I met him a few months before we left Cybertron. Didn't know what ta think of him. I knew he was in charge but I didn't think much else."

"So you'd say he was an okay guy."

"I always got a weird vibe from him. Never could quite put my finger on it till near da end."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew dat bot had quirks but I never thought they were dat dark. I mean, compared to Megatron, he's almost a monster. I should know I was in Megatron's custody a few times. Optimus has this evil part of him that really came out when he was hit wit dis virus and made him crazy. That's when we all seen what old Pop Op was all about. I'm sorry Cheetor but I knew he was after yer ass."

Cheetor looked shocked and disgusted. Like he was in denial yet somehow known it was true. Phoenix thought, poor kitty.

"Objection your honor."  
"On what grounds?"  
"The witness is attacking my clients character."  
"I don't see it that way, he's just answering your question. Sustained."

Optimus stood up in anger.

"You can't be serious. How can you believe these false accusations?"  
I just go by what the scales tell me. And another outburst like that I'll find you in contempt. On that note, are there anyone else in this court that believes Optimus to be as Rattrap here has stated?"

Optimus turned around to see a few in the crowd lift their arms even from his own side. Some from before when he wasn't even in command of the Axalon. Then it caught him.

"You too Rhinox?"

"I'm sorry Optimus but it's true, your mind has been slipping since we landed on earth. There were no rules there; Cybertron wasn't watching us. You could get away with anything."  
"What about you Cheetor? You know I'm not like that."  
Cheetor was still staring at the ground. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

"CHEETOR!"

Optimus' raised voice got Cheetor's attention once again. They made eye contact. There was something there that Cheetor didn't like. His mind kind of slipped as he spoke without thinking.

"You're not who I thought you were. I can't believe I idolized you."

The whole room was buzzing again. Phoenix hit the gaveling.

"ORDER!"

Optimus stared at him then sat back down. He couldn't believe that everyone turned on him. He could no longer hear the courtroom. He didn't hear Phoenix call for a recess until the next morning. He was led out of the room and placed in a holding cell. As the court filled out, Phoenix talked to Soundwave. He told him to place the crew in a holding room. Not really a hotel room but a house big enough so they all could move around and get some rest, that, and so that they would learn to get along if they ever wanted to join normal society again. Samantha was still with Ratbat that night. Soundwave did as asked and they soon were settling in for the night. Megatron and Inferno were sitting on the floor in a spare room. Cheetor was still out of it. He couldn't believe it. He talked to Rhinox and Rattrap about it. Silverbolt didn't like the idea of Optimus being the bad guy but Black Arachnia was telling him what it looked like from both sides. Once Silverbolt heard the Optimus was checking out her ass, he thought it was true.

"Should we go talk to them?"  
"They've been da bad guys for so long, hard ta see them as da good guys."  
"Makes you wonder if we were the bad guys all along."

Everyone looked at Rhinox then at the floor. Maybe he was right. They started walking to the spare bedroom to invite them out to talk. Megatron was leaning against the wall from the floor and Inferno was trying to sleep. He heard the knock on the door.

"What is it?"

"We… we were just wondering if you wanted to come out."  
"I think it would be better if I didn't."

"We're not going to hurt you."

"I know that Cheetor. But what makes you think I wont you?"

That freaked Cheetor out a little but he tried again.

"Awe come on, it's not like we're fighting anymore. We can try and talk like civilized people."

Megatron looked up at him and smiled.

"That's funny coming from you, yesss. I held you in a cage and threatened you."

"Yeah, but now that I look back at that in a more mature way, I could tell you were really worried about that probe. I'd probably do that same thing was you in the same position."

Megatron just looked at him then started standing up.

"Very well. But if anything starts I'm leaving."

Megatron walked in with Cheetor. There was silence till Rattrap spoke up.

"So, where's da ant?"  
"Sleeping."  
"Ah."

More silence. This was just awkward.

"So, why don't we try talking as if earth never happened?"

Silverbolt thought he had a great idea.

"Yeah dat'll work. Everything like it never happened. Nice try Bolt."

"I didn't think it was that bad of an idea."

"Of course you wouldn't Cheetor. You're still too innocent ta know anything yet."

"You want to take this outside?"

"Bring it spots."  
Megatron started laughing. This was hilarious to him. They looked at him from their fighting position.

"What?"

"That used to happen at our base too. Especially when Quickstrike was there."  
"Is that true Black Arachnia?"  
"Yep. It was never boring over there."

Soon the others were laughing too. Once the awkwardness was gone, things started going better. Rhinox told stories of his "good old days" of working as a scientist and things still blowing up on him. Rattrap told them he wanted to be a bartender, Cheetor was a little confused on what he wanted but then thought that rock star sounded cool.

"See, he hits puberty then it's all about the music and chicks."

"Dammit Rattrap."

They soon started fighting on the ground. The uneasy feeling was still there but at least for one night, there was peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I've been writing my other story for a while, it's almost done but it 's so good. You'll love it, It's G1 and about before the war, you'll have to read it, I don't want to give too much away. Hopefully I can keep up with these updates now. I also recently got myself a boyfriend so he's taking up a lot of my time.

The courtroom was gathering. Things felt different, lighter even. Inferno was the only one who felt a little left out. Phoenix sat in his podium and looked down at everyone. Optimus really didn't seem like he was there at all. It was almost like his mind had snapped and he retreated into the farthest reaches of his mind. They started the trial and went through the rest of the witnesses like it was planned. Samantha said her bit and brought out her own evidence. Inferno gave his testimony. Phoenix stopped and questioned Inferno himself.

"Well, since everyone has turned their attention away from you, why don't you go sit back down so I can wrap this up."

Inferno bowed and left the stand. Phoenix was bored out of his mind. This meeting had gone nowhere the second time around. He looked at the scales and thought about his decision. He motioned for the jury to go deliberate. Cliffjumper seen the jury was gone and stood up.

"Your honor, we weren't done."  
"Oh I think we are more then done. You've more then wasted my time here and the way I see, I've been given more evidence against this mech then I care to have ever seen. You had your chance now you are at the mercy of the Jury, or if I don't see their verdict accurate then I give you my own verdict. Face it, either way you're screwed."

Cliffjumper didn't know what to say the that. He knew they wouldn't win. He sat down and placed his hands on his head. There was one thing he could do but it meant going against the Maximal Elders and everything he'd ever believed in. If things turned out the way he figured, he'd have to risk everything. The jury returned a few moments later.

"That was fast."

Optimus turned to Cliffjumper.

"That's good right?"

"Usually... no."

The jury took their place as the main head stood.

"What have you found?"  
"Sir, we the jury find the defendant innocent of most wrongdoings."

"And what else?"

"We find the defendant guilty of the golden disk theft..."

Optimus was okay with that. He may have gotten off of the other charges but at least that one stuck.

"...But we also find that the plaintiff Optimus Primal, guilty of rape, conspiracy and a heretic. We have deliberated that Optimus Primal has done more evil then Megatron. He's the one who should be judged."

Optimus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Something was wrong, something had to be done. He was about to protest when Phoenix raised his arm.

"So it is done then. Megatron, I sentence you to do some serious community service and as for you Optimus, I have yet to devise a proper punishment for you so until I come up with one, you shall remain in a holding cell. Take him away."

Optimus was then dragged out by two guards. Cliffjumper told Optimus that he would get him out of there. Phoenix had Megatron in front of him and told him what his new job would be. Soundwave was in charge of making sure the that council was on the same page. They couldn't go back on what a god was ordaining. Ratbat looked up at Phoenix and asked what is to become of the others.

"They must stay in that "safe house" until they are willing to change into the new order."  
"And if we're willing to change now?"

Phoenix looked over at Rhinox. He came closer to the podium.

"Are you willing to change?"

"Yes. A few of us are ready."

"May the others step forward as well."

Rattrap, Silverbolt and Black Arachnia came forward. Rattrap turned and faced Megatron.

"It ain't nothing personal Megs but we were thinking dat it's about time we put dis whole mess behind us."

"I couldn't agree more."

Phoenix looked down at Inferno and Megatron.

"And what of you two?"  
"I"m not so sure I'm ready to join the rest of society yet and I'm not so sure that Inferno is ready either."

Phoenix looked at Inferno. Inferno shook his head. Phoenix noticed Cheetor kicking the floor.

"And what of you my little kitten?"

Cheetor was taken back by that.

"Do you not wish to join the others?"  
"I do but... I'm not sure what I want to do. I mean, Rhinox is going to be a doctor and that's great but what can I do?"  
"Well what do you want to do?"

"I want to be a singer. I love music."

Soundwave smiled.

"I like this kid."  
"Thank you for your input Soundwave. Now go do what I told you."

Soundwave bowed then left the room. Phoenix turned back to the others.

"If you are serious, then go with that mech over there. Megatron, you go back to the safe house."  
"What of Inferno?"

"There is something that I must discuss with him."  
Everyone filed out of the room. Inferno turned back to Phoenix.

"And what of me?"  
"Oh you'll see."

Inferno was in a room under a bright light. Two males came in.

"What are you planning on doing to me? I'll kill you if you try anything. You'll burn!"

"Calm down Inferno. We're here to help. We just need to reprogram you."

Inferno didn't like that idea. He started fighting back. It took four men to hold him down. Inferno kicked and screamed trying to bite anything that came near his mouth. They knocked him out after a few moments of fighting.

"Damn that guy is strong."

"I know, but this'll help him. We'd better get to work."

Megatron was pacing around the house. It had been too long since Inferno left. The door opened and Inferno casually walked in. Megatron rushed over and started circling him.

"What did they do to you? Did they hurt you at all?"

"No Megatron they didn't."

"Well that's good... wait... what did you just call me?"

"Megatron. That's your name."  
Megatron couldn't believe it. No more Royalty? That was impossible.

"So this is the new you huh?"

"I didn't change that much Megatron. My logic circuits were cleared so I can think now. I feel so much better I feel... sane."

"So no more, burn!"

"Oh no I still like fire. Which is why I got set up with a job dealing with fire."

Megatron could only guess at what that would be. Then it hit him.

"So then, I'll be here by myself then?"  
"No Megatron, I told them that I wanted to stay with you until you could control your feelings."

Inferno got real close to Megatron and smiled.

"Don't worry Megatron, I'll still call you Royalty when we make love together."

Megatron felt the grin spreading across his face.

"Why don't we start right now?"  
Inferno didn't wait for Megatron to finish.

Things had gone well for the first few weeks. Megatron was nearly ready to join the others in the "real" world. Inferno was out everyday getting accustomed to his new job. Silverbolt got enrolled in the police force for his over achieving. Black Arachnia had opened up a shop for trinkets and other fine things. Rhinox was already healing people and performing surgeries. Rattrap wasn't having as much luck as everyone else. He'd been all over the city and no one was willing to give him a loan for his bar. He'd given up by the end of the day and sat down at Maccadam's bar. He looked up to this guy but he was hardly ever seen. Today was no different. Rattrap sat there waiting for another round when someone sat next to him. Rattrap didn't even bother looking up.

"Look buddy, I ain't interested."

"Well I should hope not cause I'm not interested either."

Rattrap looked over to find Ratbat sitting next to him.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Funny rodent."

"Hey, you're a rat too, ya just got wings."

Ratbat let out a sigh and shook his head.

"You know how many people get that wrong? Far too many for my liking."

Rattrap got his drink and started to down it.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I came here with a proposition."  
"Oh gods, I'm going to be owing the Don."

Ratbat couldn't help but laugh.

"Not exactly. Think of it as a gift."

"Why? What kind of favor do you want in return?"

"I don't want anything."

"Then why help me?"

"You don't trust anyone do you?"  
"I used to. Not anymore."

"Understandable."

Rattrap took another gulp. Ratbat turned and faced Rattrap.  
"Look, I know you house my brother's soul. I wish to keep him safe."

"Ooh, protective older brother."

"Actually he's the oldest. I'm the baby in the family."

"I think I can manage thanks."

"I highly doubt that Rattrap. You'd be out there already if you had this all planned out. If you'd prefer, think of this as a gift from Samantha."

Rattrap looked up from his drink.

"Why?"

"She's worried about you. She's worried about a lot of people."

"That's right, she's been living with you for a while hasn't she?"  
"Yes. She went back into her natural form and started whining. She wants Megatron back."

Rattrap looked down again.

"I know what it's like to be away from someone you love."

"Which is why we want to help you get started."

Rattrap stared at his glass for a few moments before lifting his head.

"Very well. I thank you for this opportunity."

"No problem."

Ratbat and Rattrap sat there together in silence smiling to themselves. Ratbat was getting ready to stand when something caught his attention. A broadcast on the monitor.

"Turn that up."

The bartender turned it up just slightly but it was more then enough for Ratbat.

"Those bastards."

"What is it?"

Rattrap looked up at Ratbat, ready for a fight. Ratbat was shaking. He could feel the fury rising in him.

"What's wrong?"

Ratbat turned to Rattrap and spoke in a low tone.

"Optimus has escaped from his prison."

"MEGATRON!"

Megatron fell back onto the floor as Samantha jumped into him. He stroked her hair while she was on him.

"I missed you too."

She started to rub all over him. Inferno grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. He turned her in his arms.

"What about my love?"

Samantha held onto him just as tight. He gave her a little love squeeze.

"Are you ever coming back to live with us?"

"Yes, I just need Megatron to get his act together."

"Hey, I'm almost there, yesss. Besides, you should be asking Inferno what he's been doing all this time."

She turned and looked at him. Inferno lightly tapped his forehead to hers then turned back towards Megatron.

"Megatron, did you really need to bring that up? I wanted it to be a surprise for her."

He looked back to her while she stared up at him.

"What?"

"You talk like normal people."

"You're not the first person to notice and comment on that. After Megatron heard it, I couldn't keep him off me."

She turned and gave the big eyes.

"Does that mean I'm not going to be getting punani anymore?"

They both started laughing. Inferno squeezed her again.

"We still love you. It's just that you're not here at the moment so we entertain ourselves in your absence."

"I feel so left out."

He rubbed his nose against hers.

"You'll be fine darling. We could always have some right now."

"I was told not to. Ratbat said that I have to let you come together on your own before I can do that."

Megatron came up from behind her and took her from Inferno.

"That guy really likes to jerk people around doesn't he?"  
"I guess but its been done to him most of his life."

Megatron sat with Samantha lying sideways on him. She snuggled into him wanting to fall asleep. The communicator rang. She moaned. Megatron patted her head.

"Inferno, could you get that?"  
Inferno walked over an hit the button. Ravages' image came.

"Evening."

"Evening. Pardon my calling so late but I have news."

Samantha got up and sat in front of it to see him.

"Hi Ravage."  
"I'm thankful that you are there little von. The news I have is very terrible."

"And you're going to make us wait for it right?"

"Right now is no time vor smart ass Megatron. Optimus has escaped and ve believe he'll come vor you."

Megatron didn't know what to say to that. Samantha got closer.

"So, do we go and hunt him down or what? I know Megatron wont want to stay here acting scared."

Megatron puffed his chest up taking that as an insult. She turned back to the hologram and found Ravage smiling.

"I already have somevon out looking for him. He wont get far."

"Who'd you send after him?"

"My second in command."

"Why didn't you go?"  
"I can't. I can't get hurt at the moment. Not vor a vew more months anyvay."

Samantha stopped and thought about it. Before Inferno could say anything, she bolted her head up and just started talking really fast.

"You sent Perceptor out to find Optimus because of his sniping skills and you can't leave because he got you pregnant but then how did you and the babies survive when your ship was blown up?"

Ravage just looked at her then behind her. Both Megatron and Inferno were slack jawed. He sighed then told her.

"Seaka saved me. I thought I told you this already."

"Maybe you did, I have a short memory."

"That never changed vith you."

"When did you find out?"  
"Can ve not talk about this right now?"  
"Fine. But I want to hear about this and you will tell me."

He made a little fake scared face at her. He turned his attention back to Megatron.

"I"m not sure how you want to play this. You can either stay here under guard or you can be changed to come out as von of us."

Megatron stood making himself as tall as he could.

"Give me a few more days to mull things over."

"Very vell. I suggest you head home Samantha."

"I think I'll be keeping her from now on, yesss."  
"Megatron, you can't."  
"Oh I think I can. I fear I'm losing my connection with her. I don't want to drop her like she's nothing. That wouldn't be fair."  
"Then are you vith her out of pity?"  
"No. I care for her as does Inferno. We'll keep her safe. Tell Ratbat that thank you for taking care of her until now."

"Vhy don't you tell him yourself? He should be arriving there soon."

"Then I shall. Thank you again for the warning."

Megatron turned the communicator off and turned back to Samantha.

"Do you wish to stay here with us or go back with Ratbat?"

"Stay. I miss you guys plus I think that I may be getting on Ratbat's nerves."

"What gives you that idea?"

They turned to find Ratbat in the balcony doorway. She went over and hugged him. He wrapped his wings around her.

"If you wish to stay here I wont stop you. And you never once got on my nerves, Swoop maybe but not mine."

"I'm sorry."  
"Nothing to be sorry about, he's just used to it being just me and him."

He nuzzled her again, licked his lips then went for her neck. She gave out a little cry and Inferno nearly lunged at him to take his head off. He didn't bite hard enough to make her neck crack. He just wanted a little. Once he pulled his head back up, he cleaned her neck with his tongue. Inferno went and grabbed her from him. He glared at Ratbat as he went to take Samantha to bed. Ratbat turned to Megatron half expecting to get hit in the face. Ratbat turned to leave but spoke over his shoulder.

"Take care of her Megatron. If you dare harm her in any way, I'll kill you myself. I wont let my brothers get to you first."

"What a positive thought. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with her."

"In a sense I am. I love her like my own sister. Frenzy was to be her husband but now he's gone. Even before Frenzy tried to claim her as his own, I felt like she was the only one who understood me. If he didn't claim her I was going to."

"So... should I consider you a threat?"

"No. I have a mate that gets me. The only thing you have to worry about, is me sneaking into her room at night and taking more of her sweet blood."

Ratbat shook for a moment. Megatron took a threatening step forward. Ratbat got that devilish look again.

"I told you not to worry but knowing you will... this is going to be fun. Messing with you I mean."

Megatron shooed him out of the building and watched as he flew away laughing to himself.


End file.
